The Nine
by Lord Patriarch
Summary: Chakra in the real world. A struggle for the fate of the world, how will these young people react when they are drawn into the conflict? Modern fic in a university/city setting. NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Intro

**This is an idea i've been working with for a while. A modern era fic with chakra in a little different role.**

Chakra, a secondary energy contained within ones body, with the ability to manifest in the world and be manipulated by special individuals. In the regular world it is something of legend, myth, and fantasy. The truth, well it resembles something of those myths and fantasies. This strange and frightful power exists in two fraternities of sort. First the Akatsuki, ten gifted individuals who seek to bring an end to the existence of this world. The second is The Nine, which as you would expect is nine members, nine champions who sole goal is to protect the world and more importantly protect the Seer, their queen, their goddess, the guardian of the Scroll of Seals a manuscript prophecies the foretell an eventual end to Chakra and potentially the world itself. These groups directly oppose each other through generations, the gifts and partnerships passed through generations by an awakening of power in a worthy vessel, each traveling, living, and ultimately supporting each other. All those but the greatest, the champion among champion champions the one who holds the title of Nine. For much of time a stalemate has existed neither group being able to surpass the other, but in the most recent generation things have changed greatly. The Akatsuki has gained victory, six of The Nine defeated, the Seer and champion of Nine not awakened. The time the world has left shrinking rapidly, can Nine and the Seer be awakened in time to save it and even if they can will it be enough?


	2. Chapter 1

He could feel her body tense, every muscle on edge as she tried to pull him closer. A smirk spread across his lips as he watched her lavender eyes dilated and her head tilt back, she was close. Her nails dug into his back as he bent down to kiss her, his hands tangled in her smooth dark hair.

"NARUTO!" the blond jumped from his sleep, clinging to the blurry, hastily pieced together memories from the night before. _Fuck, my head hurts. When did she leave? _He looked to the empty part of his bed as he clutched his hair as the headache took hold. _What was her name anyway? Damnit I can't remember._

"NARUTO! Wake up already its like 1 o'clock." He could here one of his roommates outside his door.

"I'm up already chill out Sakura, lemme get some pants on." He warily crawled from the bed and dressed, simple sweats and a tee-shirt to help clean the mess awaiting him outside his door. "Ugh wow, decent party." He smirked opening the door to the living area he shared with his roommates, covered in empty bottles, crushed cans and spilled drinks.

"Bout time you were up."

"Shut it Sasuke, my head is killing me. I feel like garbage."

"That surprising, I was assuming you had a great time last night judging by the giggling girl you took into your room last night. Dime piece no question." Sakura whistled as she threw cans into a trash bag.

"Too bad I can only remember bits a pieces, don't even remember her name, no number anything." He sighed.

"Idiot." Sakura threw a mop at him, as a signal to get to work in the cleanup ritual that had become all to common for the three roommates. An hour or so later the three had finished, everything back in its place the few chairs and couches in the small living room cleaned and all the cans and bottles removed, even the kitchen was mopped and spotless. Sasuke dropped next to Naruto on the couch.

"So you really don't remember huh?" Sasuke glanced around to make sure Sakura had left to shower.

"Nope, just a few snippets of the action."

"Shame she was easily the hottest girl you've hooked up with. And I mean ever, not just since...well you know."

"Ya I get you, it just bugs me I guess that I don't remember." He sighed. "Well I guess I'm off to the lab then. Got some stuff to run so I can relax tomorrow at the lake."

"Heh, glad I didn't choose to be an engineer."

"You get yours soon enough once you start law school. Sakura too, med school is gona suck." He beamed standing to move back to his room.

"Dont remind me, or her. You'll stress her out, she doesn't sleep well when she's stressed and that in turn keeps me up."

"Is that really a problem?" A trademark smirk from the blonde spread. Sasuke just chuckled a bit and strolled back to his and Sakura's room.

Naruto slumped down in his big leather chair. "Man those eyes. Gona haunt me for awhile, or until I figure out who she was." Shaking his head he changed, a simple gray tee-shirt, and worn khakis. Gathering up his laptop he slipped on similarly worn gray converse and slipped out of the apartment.

****NEXT DAY****

Naruto stepped out of the dark blue Subaru and stretched. "Ahhh, feels good to be free."

"It was only like an hour drive." Sakura scoffed as Sasuke popped the trunk and started unloading gear for the day.

"I don't like being cooped up." He smiled and started gathering the rope and other gear he would need for his climbs that day. "And I'm anxious to surpass you today." His face was beaming as he smiled at Sakura.

"Not a chance." she laughed focused on packing her things. "You don't work hard enough in the gym." She flexed as she stretched out her arms.

***CLICK* **"Huh?" They both instantly faced Sasuke who had his camera pointed at them.

"You guys really are great subject matter."

"Whatever lets get going." Naruto was practically jumping in the air raring to go. The other two shook their heads and took the lead knowing the blonde would get them lost on the trails.

The lake was an area well known to outdoor enthusiasts. A large lake seat next to a roaring river with steep cliffs and lush heavy forest, waterfalls, caves, everything you could ask for in the outdoors. And today was another perfect day.

The trail they walked ran along the lake, a beautiful wide dirt path with the occasional turnoff to other small trails and the small dock that jutted out into lake. At junction something caught Naruto's eye. A quick double take revealed nothing but an empty dock, he turned back to friends with a curious look on his face.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Sakura questioned

"I thought I saw someone down on the dock, that's all." He strode past scratching his head as he progressed.

"Sakura." Sasuke whispered as he watched Naruto wander down the path. "Look at this." he held up his camera screen to her.

"O now that is interesting." His picture had caught the mysterious someone on the dock, with Naruto in the fore frame. The girl was slender and well proportioned, with long, straight dark hair. She was standing on the dock facing them eyes closed. A loose hoodie flying in the wind covering a white tank top and jean shorts. "That looks like the girl from a couple nights ago." Sasuke just nodded as they started down the path after Naruto.

****The Dock****

_Driven by the strangle of vein  
Showin' no mercy I do it again  
Open up your eyes  
You keep on crying, baby I'll bleed you dry  
Skies are blinking at me  
I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

_And it's coming closer. (Closer, Kings of Leon)_

The song was hypnotic in her ears as she stood in the wind, her mind in a near trance. Then an odd feeling, like a spark of electricity running down her spine, broke her from her meditative state. Her eye was drawn up the path. Blonde unruly hair, the huge grin, everything seemed familiar about him the way he walked, carried his body. _It couldn't be? _ She glanced at his companions, the girl, slim pink hair, keeping close the pale dark male. That confirmed it. _That's definitely him._ She panicked running to the nearest tree and out of sight her heart racing faster and faster.

_Add to the memory you keep  
Remember when you fall asleep  
Hold to the love that you know  
You don't have to give up to let go_

_Remember how it was with you (I Remember, Deadmau5)_

The music broke her from her panic. _Why did I run so fast to avoid him? I'm so awkward...Why can't everyday be like that night..._

**_**__Flashback**_**

"Are you sure about this party TenTen?"

"Yes, I'm sure these guys always throw great parties. Everyone knows that." TenTen rolled her eyes at the dark haired girl next to her. "Besides I'm not letting you back out on me tonight Hinata, you don't get out enough."

"There's a reason for that..." Hinata mumbled back.

"What was that?" TenTen shot her a glance as they stood outside the small apartment building. Music could be heard pulsing from the walls, the party in full swing.

"Nothing." Hinata smiled back, it fading as TenTen looked away. The next hour or so was a blur, music, dancing, blacklights, and plenty of alcohol to go around.

"What's your name?" Hinata was startled by tall blonde guy who had approached her as she leaned into a corner enjoying the music, but not confident enough to join the dance floor that had formed.

_Give me a shot at the night  
Give me a moment, some kind of mysterious _

"O, it's Hinata." She moved closer to him to overpower the music around them.

"I'm Naruto." His smile could light up a room, and right now it was focused on her. She felt as though she may melt under it. "I don't think I've ever seen you around, it's pretty small school I usually recognize the people that come around."

_Once in a lifetime, we're breaking all the rules  
To find that our home, has long been out grown _

"I'm a recent transfer. My friend brought me around to what she said was the best party around."

_Draw me a life line, 'cause honey I got nothing to lose**  
**Once in a lifetime_

"Well, was she right or not?"

"She was this is pretty impressive. You l-live here I a-assume." Curse that stutter. He laughed.

"That's a cute stutter." Her cheeks lit up. "Come dance with me?" He held out a hand that she hesitantly took.

_Look at my reflection in the mirror  
Underneath the power of the light  
Give me a shot at the night. (Shot at the Night, The Killers)_

The blur of the night set in again around her, everything except him as they danced. There was something different to him, he wasn't the type to grind with a girl. He actually danced with her, they laughed as he spun her, blushed as he pulled her close, got lost in the music as they swayed to beat. Eventually he pulled her close and leaned down, a simple kiss, one that evolved as things seemed to slow pressure building between the two. Maybe it was the alcohol, she wasn't sure but something about it felt right like this was where she needed to be right now.

"So you know TenTen? That explains how you heard about us, she hypes us up like no other." He laughed as they walked toward a door at the edge of the living area it seemed. "You found you self a real party girl of friend." She giggled. "But that begs the question what kind of girl are you?" He had moved close again for another kiss. Something inside urged her to move, to take control, and she avoided it, ducking under him and opening the door.

"Why don't we find out?" Unsure of her own answer, she grabbed his hand in what had to be the boldest thing she had ever done and pulled him into the room.

_****End Flashback****_

"I don't think I could face him..." She sighed to her self. "But I wish I could."

"Hinata!" TenTen ran down the path. ""What are you up to down here?"

"O just enjoying the sun out by the water."

"Then why are you hiding by that tree."

"O I got hot in the sun and wanted to cool off for a moment." She hope a blush on her face would give away her lie.

"Whatever come on, there's so much more here than the lake." TenTen grabbed her and the pair ran off.

****Nearby****

"This is bad, Eight." A short red haired teenager spoke.

"Ya Ya I know but we'll wake Nine, Fool ya fool." A taller dark skinned man stood up from the hood of the brown car he had been leaning against.

"I'm not so sure, about that. I can only faintly sense the power in him. And there's no traces of the Seer's chakra, who should be close to him."

"Relax One. Everything will work out, now lets bug out and escape all this gloom and doom. WEEEE!." Eight slid across the hood of the car to the open drivers seat as One quietly climbed into the car.

_ALL ABOARD! HAHAHAHAHAHA! (Crazy Train, Ozzy Osbourne)_

****Back with they Roommates Later in the Day****

"That is what a well spent day feels like." Sakura sank into the couch with a sigh of relief. Sasuke and Naruto nodding in agreement setting down all the gear from the day.

"You get any good shots today Sasuke?" Naruto beamed

"Hmpf. You know nothing gets past my eyes." Sasuke snorted. "In fact I have one that may interest you greatly." Smirking at Naruto.

"Ya what of?"

"Take a look." He offered up the camera.

"Whoa! So there really was someone there. Whew! Don't feel like an idiot anymore."

"That's all you got from that picture. You definitely are an idiot." Sakura fumed. "Look carefully at girl."

"Wait..." His mind raced grabbing on to every sliver of memory it could. "Do you guys think?" They nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!? I could've gone and found her at least gotten her name."

"And in the process gotten lost and not found her anyway. She was gone by the time you looked again. You really think you would've found her? Not a chance." Sakura was looking at him skeptically as he took a seat in one of the chairs. Sasuke simply took a seat next to Sakura with his arm around her.

"But..."

"No, we'll figure out who she is. But around around the woods looking for someone like that would be a bad plan."

"Whatever I'm going for a walk." Naruto suddenly stood and stomped out the door before either could stop him.


	3. Chapter 2

****Campus Green****

Naruto walked amongst the old campus, heavy trees sprouted occasionally, but the quads were relativity open air areas the sky being clear up above anyone walking through. This sky and the sunset that came with it was what Naruto was focused as he lay atop a granite step, one of many within the campus. "Ugh, why can't I clear my head?" He brought his hand across his face in frustration.

_You take the clothes right off my back._

_And I let you._

He could hear music echoing softly through out the heart of campus below him. He brought him self to a seated position, shivering with the new wind that hit him the temperature was dropping now that the sun had fully set. _ Should've grabbed a jacket. _He looked around trying to find the source of the sound he had caught. _Probably my imagination. _ He laid down again tracing the stars with his fingers.

_I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink with guess whose name  
But I still don't know why.(Holy Grail, Jay-Z)_

"Alright that definitely wasn't my imagination." He stood up for good look. His jaw dropped as he found the source. A creature of beauty was beneath him on the main path below the granite steps, swaying with the rhythm of her music she wandered the campus. Naruto found himself entranced. All at once the music leaking from head headphones seemed to claim the very air around him.

_Sail!_

_This is how I show my love  
I made it in my mind because  
I blame it on my A.D.D. baby.(Sail, AWOLNATION)_

Everything about her seemed familiar. "It can't be..." He whispered, it was her he couldn't be mistaken could he? She seemed like an angel here, completely oblivious to him absorbed in her own world of music. "Hey!" He yelled toward the girl as he jumped down the steps. She froze as he hit the last step, and suddenly ran as he took another step forward. "Shit" Naruto cursed as he took off after her.

"Hey!" He yelled again, closing the gap between them with every step. Eventually coming within his reach as he grabbed her arm everything coming to a halt.

_This can't be happening. _ Her mind was racing, she hadn't even caught a glimpse of her pursuer she had run on instinct. Her breathing grew heavy, what did he want with her? She only wanted a peaceful walk, maybe that was too much ask this late on campus. _I shouldn't have come out here alone. _ She was scared, beginning to shake as she felt he grip loosen a bit.

Naruto felt her shaking as he loosened his grip. "Hey, sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Not sure if she could hear him over the music in her headphones, he walked in front to face her, look her eye to eye. As he stood in front of her she slowly stopped her music and a deafening silence broken only by the wind set in around them as their eyes met. They both tensed, electricity running between them.

"I'm sorry..." She broke the silence, he could see the sincerity in her eyes, the same lavender that had haunted him the last couple nights.

'"I don't understand, what do you have to be sorry about? I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"I left with out a word, number, nothing I just kinda ran away." Her voice was meek and shy, completely different from the first time they met. Her head bowed a bit to break eye contact.

"That's not a big deal, that's what happens sometimes." He was trying to be reassuring but he had to admit this was kinda awkward. "Anyway I should be sorry, I can't even remember your name..." He looked at the ground now sure that one had struck as a nerve as he saw her body brace as he spoke. "But what I do remember from the night was haunting I guess is the word I've been using for it. Something was different that night."

She looked up slowly to meet his deep blue eyes again, she could almost see the emotion run rapidly through them. _He felt it to? _Something began to build in her, a boldness missing since that first meeting. She stepped forward wordless, words didn't seem to be appropriate here. She reached up and pull him down to her, a simple kiss, just like the one that had started everything. "Hinata" She spoke as she pulled away, cheeks on fire.

His eyes were wide, never expecting any of this. "N-Naruto" He could barely stammer his own name out and he felt his cheeks definitely go red. "That was a bit unexpected" he nervously rubbed the back of his head trying to regain his composure.

"I'm not usually at a loss for words like this." They could barely make eye contact. "But maybe we could go out sometime." He tried to smile confidently.

"Yes." Her cheeks were red and she couldn't look up at him.

"Can I see your phone?" She looked up and handed it to him. "There now I can actually find you. Instead of our random run ins."

"I hope you call me soon." She finally had the courage to look at him again.

"I will." A quick kiss and he had run off.

****Nearby****

"Eight."

"Ya fool?"

"It's time."

"It seems so ya?"

**With Naruto**

"Naruto Uzumaki." He froze. "We need to speak with you." He turned to face the voice only to be confronted by two people. One a teenager shorter than him in a red shirt and jeans, a black backpack behind him. The other a talk dark man in white and jeans, with... _Are those Sunglasses?_

"Whose asking." He stood strong on his ground.

"We are One and Eight, of the fraternity of The Nine." Both bowed as One spoke.

"Why are you bowing to me?"

"So you haven't noticed? Fool ya fool."

"What are yo..."

"It feels like you've known her for a lifetime doesn't it?" Naruto locked onto the teenager. "You are the reincarnation of the strongest of us. You are the inheritor of the title of Nine. And she is as far as we can see the sucessor of The Seer."

"What the hell does that mean? Crazy people wandering campus..." Naruto muttered as he turned to walk away. "The hell?!" He couldn't move, the dirt had cemented his feet in place.

"Do I have your attention?"

"Yo, Nine fool we need your help other the world world is going down."

"You can manipulate chakra, you are the strongest single being in the world. Stronger than both of us combined and you can see a small sliver of what I can do." One seemed bored as he spoke.

"And what do you want from me?"

"To save the world. That all we needed fool."


End file.
